1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus wherein a circuit substrate, which is equipped with an electric circuit, is disposed inside a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various types of electronic apparatus have been developed. Particularly, as to a portable type of one in which a circuit substrate for the operation is accommodated and fixed inside the case formed with putting two cover materials together, the impact by the fall and the collision, etc. is received easily because it is portable, and the damage of the circuit substrate accommodated inside the case by the impact is feared.
Generally, as mentioned above, inside the case of the electronic apparatus, there is disposed, in the vicinity of the circuit substrate, a shield plate for protecting the circuit substrate from an external electromagnetic noise.
In view of the foregoing, in order to protect the electrical components from the impact when the impact is applied to a chassis on which electrical components are mounted, it is considered that the shield plate is fixed on one of the cover materials, and the circuit substrate is mounted via a plate spring on the shield plate, referring to proposals (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-13090) in which the electrical components are mounted via the plate spring on the shield plate.
However, there is no room that secures the space for the stroke of the blade spring from the demand of reducing the thickness in the case about an electronic apparatus of a portable type since the past.
In view of the foregoing, it is considered to screw together another cover material of two cover materials that compose the case, the shield plate, and the circuit substrate, in the order.
However, in the event that those elements are screwed together, when the main unit receives the impact by the fall and the like, this impact is transmitted directly to circuit substrate and the circuit substrate might receive damage.